Misery's Price
by moonlit starry sky
Summary: She gives.  He takes.  There's no end to how much a heart breaks.


_Look at the fate's wheel_

_Spinning life and tangling_

_It takes the fortune's hands to feel_

_And decide who suffers the strangling_

* * *

Swirling pink petals danced in the gentle breeze as crystal drops drizzled quietly from the sky. Against the mahogany bark of the sakura tree, a lonely girl stood looking into the gray blue clouds as the tears falling from jaded eyes mingled with the rain. Her long, rose locks and blood red kimono were drenched, dripping from all the water that had poured from the heavens. A serene smile lit her face as she closed her eyes.

It's difficult to determine whether that smile was one of happiness or hurt. She had been blessed with the gift of spreading happiness. Where ever she went in the hospital, elderly and young patients alike would greet her with a grin (or a shy smile) on their faces, no matter how painful it felt.

_She, in turn, would always smile back._

On the other hand, being a healer in a realm of bloodshed meant struggling with death. It is only so long before the patient lets go. After all, no matter now hard one tries, a human is mortal.

_And it hurts so much to watch them die._

However, this time, these tears being shed are not for the patients that passed away. Haruno Sakura, Head medic of Konoha, disciple of Tsunade (the Fifth Hokage) was more than just a healer. She was the wife of the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor that abandoned Konoha to seek revenge. It had been a surprise to the whole village when she had accepted his proposal

"_Marry me," he had asked, no, commanded_.

After all, it was quite obvious that she was going to be Naruto's fiance if not wife in just a few days. Her status alone would have qualified as more than appropriate for the Hokage-to-be (Not to mention how well their personalities match and how close they are to one another). The energetic blonde and the beautiful medic nin were a match made in heaven.

Then again, the last possesser of the Sharingan in both eyes was a gorgeous man, with onyx eyes, midnight black hair, and a body that brought a bunch of (ANNOYING) fan girls to wake up as early as possible and wait outside his door for his arrival to beg for ridiculously inappropriate actions. Not that Sakura was as shallow a woman to determine her marriage on outer appearance. If anything, his handsome face had made him much of an egotist (inner Sakura was not too fond of that) and his history made him a cold man.

_Massacre. _

_Bloody, whole family. _

_Dead. Gone._

However, it was his looks that won her over. Those empty eyes showed everything -

_that broken child deep inside._

_She couldn't abandon him. _

that no longer knew the meaning of love,

_Nor let him suffer, because those empty eyes told of more suffering than she'll ever know, or want to know. _

Solitary.

_With no one there for him. _

So when he had asked, she agreed without hesitation.

_Because she had to be there for him, because she's the only one that can love the broken little boy._

But he wasn't looking for love. He was looking for a wife. She had to qualify physically and mentally. Who better than the prestigious Haruno Sakura, who had the reputation and the status. She had loved, no, liked him once, but it can be mistaken for love. It shouldn't be too hard to pull the puppet's strings to suit the puppet master's needs. After all, Uchihas had their way with manipulation. She was useful too. Although you have to get use to injuries sooner or later, they are still a bother. She loved children, and he needs to repopulate his clan. This girl was perfect as the trophy wife. There is nothing else he needs from her.

_So she is nothing more than an useful tool. _

It was ironic how everything in life is a double edged knife.

Loving someone is dangerous.

_This, she knew better than anyone else._

Fate loves to mess with innocence.

_And love...well..._

Love was always the weapon of choice

_for rationality does not exist._

* * *

_And she had fallen deep. _

* * *

**A.N. **

**Finally! This plot just somehow formed in my head. I apologize for deleting the previous version of Misery's Price, but I forgot where that plot had been going. The summer bloom in me has gone our the window. Sorry to say that updates won't be often due to stupid teachers that don't understand what resting means. Though if 20 reviews comes in then maybe I might change my mind ;D. Anyways, thank you for reading. R&R!**

**Sincerely,**

**moonlit starry sky.**


End file.
